ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Larxene
How Larxene joined the Tourney On an unknown world, Larxene's original persona became a Heartless, her strong will allowing her body to continue on as her Nobody, Larxene. Larxene was discovered by Xigbar and became the twelfth and only female member of Organization XIII. Shortly after joining, she found Axel and engaged in a conversation with him. She asked him how she looked in her new outfit, and when he did not produce a response, she took it as a sign that he found her unsatisfying to talk to. Axel explained that he was simply confused as to why she started talking to him for no reason, and that it wasn't that he found her presence unappealing, he simply found it "nothing". After a moment of silence, Larxene quietly complained that the castle was boring, and then bid goodbye to a still-confused Axel. Some time later, she met another new member, Marluxia, with whom she is well-acquainted at this point. After asking him how he arrived at the Organization, the two neophytes agreed that the castle was boring. The discussion soon shifted to their roles in the Organization, including the importance of having hearts. In a surprisingly profound statement, Larxene said that having a heart was painful, and wondered if Nobodies like her and Marluxia were better off not regaining their hearts. As the two walked off together, they started formulating plans to overthrow Organization XIII. Larxene expressed her disgust when Roxas awoke on the seventh day and was present when Xion joined the Organization. She trained Roxas in Twilight Town before being sent away to Castle Oblivion. While tutoring Roxas, it was her responsibility to teach him how to wield magic. Larxene showed a true hatred of having to train Roxas, and seemed to loathe every moment of it. She slipped out the fact there was another Keyblade wielder besides Roxas. Upon being asked who it was, she replied, "Mind your own beeswax." Later on in the Grey Area, however, she seems to begin to acknowledge Roxas's skill, and even considers telling him about her and Marluxia's plot. Before Axel left for Castle Oblivion, it was revealed that Saïx knew about Marluxia and Larxene's plans to overthrow Organization XIII. This is why he sent them and the other "useless" members to Castle Oblivion, along with Axel who had orders to eliminate those who planned to betray the Organization. Larxene is assigned to Castle Oblivion to help conduct experiments on memories; within this castle is Naminé, a young girl and Nobody with the ability to manipulate memories. Sora is led to Castle Oblivion by Marluxia as part of his and Larxene's plan to obtain the power of the Keyblade with which they could take over the Organization. Joining in on this plot is their fellow member Axel, one of Larxene's closer friends; however, unbeknown to her or to Marluxia, this is all a ruse on Axel's end, as he is assigned by the Organization as a double agent to gather evidence of their plan and, if their suspicions proved true, eliminate them. As soon as Sora enters Castle Oblivion, Naminé began manipulating his memories as per Marluxia's orders; soon he begins to gain false memories of Naminé being a childhood friend until all he is unable to remember is her name. At that point, Larxene confronts Sora directly, revealing Naminé is being held hostage in the castle, and attacks him viciously, revealing a lucky charm Naminé had apparently given him years ago, motivating him into remembering her name. In reality, the charm is that of his friend Kairi, having changed shape by Naminé. Larxene fights Sora, taunting him and calling him heartless for "forgetting" about Naminé, before being defeated (something she would never admit) and escaping. Larxene is later approached by senior member Vexen, who offers to help her, Axel and Marluxia evaluate Sora's power with a replica of Sora's best friend Riku. As per Larxene's suggestion, Vexen decides to have Naminé alter the replica's memory so that it would think it is the real Riku, much to the replica's chagrin. She even goes as far as beating up the replica to subdue it when it tries to resist. As a result, Sora clashes with the replica over protecting Naminé, thus motivating Sora into ascending further up the floors of Castle Oblivion. Finally, Larxene and Marluxia goad Vexen into fighting Sora head on before having him killed by Axel so as to keep Vexen out of their way and to test Axel's loyalties. As soon as Axel is let in on their plot, which seems sure to come to fruition, Axel releases Naminé behind their backs, allowing her to confess to Sora. Their plot having fallen apart, Larxene reveals the nature of Naminé and the Riku Replica to Sora before attacking him in a rage. Larxene is eventually defeated in a brutal battle against Sora, this time fatally, and fades back into darkness. Larxene is returned to existence by the dark magic of Ke-Pa, and hopes to summon him to the world once more. Larxene finds a vessel; Tai Lung's nephew: Peng. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Stands on one leg with her two handfuls of Foudre knives spread out. After the announcer calls her name Throws one knife set, then dashes to the camera and slashes her right hand set, then creates two duplicates and says "More pain for you means more fun for me!" Special Moves Knife Throw (Neutral) Larxene throws her Foudre at the opponent saying "Vanish!". Thundara (Side) Larxene attacks the opponent with a barrage of lightning. Mega Volt (Up) Larxene jumps as she says "You're done!" and throws her Foudre to the ground, creating a large barrage of lightning to attack the opponent. Thunder Wall (Down) Larxene makes a revolving wall of ball lightning. Twin Knives (Hyper Smash) Larxene produces three copies of herself and they attack opponents in a cpu-controlled manner. Hitting them won't hurt Larxene, but they disappear after thirty seconds. Voltic Rush (Final Smash) Larxene charges herself with lightning saying "I'm gonna break you!" then rapidly slashs away at opponents, dealing lightning damage. During the second part of the Final Smash, Larxene envelops herself in lightning as she says "You're getting on my nerves!" and charges at opponents. Victory Animations #Larxene sparks lightning around herself saying "You're just a toy!" #Larxene swipes her knives four times and says "Good riddance to you!" #Larxene produces two copies of herself and they do three different slashes then the real Larxene says "No way you can defeat us!" On-Screen Appearance Lightning strikes and Larxene appears drawing her Foudre knives then says "Release the memory from within your heart!" Trivia *Larxene's rival is Tai Lung's nephew, Peng. *Larxene shares her Japanese voice actress with Whitney. *Larxene shares her German voice actress with Lucia Nanami, Young Zelda, Abigail "Abby" Archer and Nanette Manoir. *Larxene shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with the Blue Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers and Spider-Woman. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters